Imprint
by NekoYullen
Summary: Young Alfred and Matthew lost their parents at the young ages of 7 and 5. Now, 10 years later, their lives makes a shocking twist that leads to more and more surprises. USUK, CANADAxOC T for cussing later
1. Chapter 1

**I just thought this was a perfect story. enjoy. USUK AND CANADAxOC**

**Disclaimer: you know it.**

* * *

America(Alfred) and Canada(Matthew) trembled under a bush, whimpering softly at the sounds of ripping, shouting, gun shots, and most terrifying... A maniacal laugh. Matthew, age 5, and Alfred, age 7, both suppress their urges to cry. A splashing sound was heard above as a droplet of red landed on the ground. A blood pact or "Imprint" as it was called by _them_, was formed. Right there and then in a small house deep in the woods where no one heard the screams of agony and cries of delight. Where no one heard, nor saw the two young boys who would live in the woods for the next 10 years, learning o fight and survive.

* * *

**10 years later**

A rush of energy fills me and I laugh, something I haven't done for years now. A revolver in one hand, another placed on the back up. Up in the trees, a shuffle is heard. I smile, knowing my brother has my back. I hear a shift of weight and a shot splits the air. It hit's the target, full blown in the back. I lean over this one. But it isn't what I expect. It's a female, rarer than real emeralds. She has beautiful black hair, the tips are a shimmering silver. She is a Neko. A pair of cat ears pop up and a tail is limp on the ground. Unlike most of our prey, she seems elegant. She isn't very old, perhaps 13. Possibly 14. Then a cough brings me back to my senses. My arm wavers, only slightly. Alfred is yelling at me to just kill her, but I can't. Instead, I pick her up and quickly carry her to our makeshift house. We haven't really lived in a house in 10 years.

She moans, cutting me back to the present. Alfred grumbles and says,"This better not be a mistake." I only shrug, happy that he isn't mad at me. Another moan. I feel her forehead. Definitely a Vampire. She... Has a fever?

I ask Alfred to get a wet cloth and although he complains, he does it. While I pull the bullet out and tend to this poor girl, he stands at the "door way", staring at her. 'A steady fever and rising',I think. I bark an order at Al and pull him outta his trance. He helps me tend to this girl. Why'd I save her anyways? Can a Vampire die again? I look at her worried. Her fever is rising to roughly 105 degrees...

* * *

It's so warm...

AH! COLD!

I open my eyes and stare at two concerned faces.

Now what?

* * *

**And I'll finish there. Kudos to those who know who this girl is.**

**Good luck, love. Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. You know the drill.**

**Disclaimer: Too bored to say it.**

* * *

AMERICA P.O.V

I know my brother. We've always relied on each other to survive. Now, sometimes I can tell what's going on in his head. This is NOT one of those times.

The Vamp's silver eyes opened, staring in wonder at the ceiling. She turns her head slightly and faces us to and her lips start to form the question,"_Who are you, why am I here, and why are you caring for me? _" I just shrug and try to turn away, but I am captivated by the small evergreen flecks in her eyes.

Now Mattie's yelling at me again. he's telling me to go start hunting without him. Idiot. Alice seems to think so too. She says not to worry and pushes him out with a surprisingly strong shove.

I wonder if she's still sick or not.

* * *

ALICE P.O.V

I usher Canada and America out of the "room".

I have to reassure Canada and say,"I ain't gonna go anywhere. Now get your ass in gear!" He stumbles out and I sit on the "bed" until he's out of sight. I feel a burning in my throat and since I had to surpress it for a while, I really wanna go hunt. I don't think Matthew or Alfred will mind too much if I go and snag some rabbits or deer...

* * *

CANADA P.O.V

I must say, this is one of my worst hunting days ever. I missed all my cues and all the prey. Alfred's scolding me for being so absent minded. I can't help it though. That Vampire girl is on my mind. It's like she is literally controlling my mind...

I shuffle a little and the gesture is not missed by my dear brother. He snatches my hand and practically drags me back to the "house". There, we find...

Nothing.

* * *

**Thanks for reading loves. I've been having a writer's block and not many more chapters this week.**

**SORRY!**


End file.
